The subject invention relates to circuit breakers, and more particularly the subject invention relates to a mechanical linkage arrangement for a circuit breaker to ensure that the circuit breaker is off before applying a padlock.
A circuit breaker is an automatically operated electrical switch designed to protect an electrical circuit from damage caused by overload or short circuit. Unlike a fuse, which operates once and then has to be replaced, a circuit breaker can be reset (either manually or automatically) to resume normal operation. A switch mechanism of the breaker can then be thrown to open and close contacts to which the load is connected. A drawout circuit breaker is a specific type of circuit breaker configuration that is designed to be racked into and out of power equipment to connect and disconnect the circuit breaker to an electrical power source and load circuit. Mechanisms for drawout circuit breakers are typically provided for insuring that drawout circuit breakers cannot be physically connected between a line and load when the breaker is in the contacts-closed position. Many regulations require that a circuit breaker is switch off before applying padlocks and key interlocks.
It is desirable to provide an interlock mechanism that allows circuit breakers to be switched OFF before applying a locking mechanism.